User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth part 3-- Bullworth, Hell-on-Earth!
I was pretty glad that a prefect had finally taken my suitcase to the Boy's Dorm-- I thought that my arms might've fallen off if i had to hold it for much longer. Miss Danvers and I had just arrived outside the Headmaster's office. Dr Crabblesnitch wasn't too nice to look at-- he had wrinkled skin, greying brown hair and slightly creepy eyes that made me feel like i was being Xrayed by a possessed Xray machine. "You must be the Kallicko boy?" he positively roared when i was in the doorway. I nodded. "Yes sir." "Very good. Now what brings you to our fine estate?" "My Dad." i answered flatly. Oh wait, that wasn't the right thing to say to him! "Uhm, my Dad's new job, sir. We came here from Australia." "I thought so, boy." seeing my confused expression, Crabbleman went on, "you have an accent, dear boy." Oh crud. An accent?! And i didn't even realize. "Oh..." "Now, Miss Danvers has your timetable, and your uniform should be in the Boy's Dorm. Now keep your nose clean, boy." Dr Crabblesnitch nodded curtly to me, and I wondered if he was waiting for me to throw myself on the ground and hail him. But i just nodded back and said "Thankyou sir." and left him to his oldness. Miss Danvers actually looked jealous of me, i noticed, while i was with the Headmaster. ... Oh no, if she's in love with him... BLURGH! Escuse me while i throw up. I exited the main school building and looked around. Well, Bullworth didn't look like the nicest school ever. I saw a boy in a white shirt stuff a little kid into a bin, before he turned around and faced me. I ducked my head slightly and quickened my pace. I didn't want to get into a fight already, even though freshmen nearly always did. Too late for that-- i noticed that the bully was following me. I turned towards the Boy's Dorm, only to notice three more of the white-shirted kids standing around. They didn't look to friendly. And they were blocking the doorway to the dorm! "Excuse me." i muttered, attempting to shove past them. A guy with blonde hair and pimples shoved me backwards. "Excuse me?!" he mimicked in an incredibly high voice and fake Australian accent. "Where'd you think you were going? Where's your dorm pass?" What the hell is a dorm pass? "My WHAT?!" I growled. "You either have to pay each of us five dollars or hand in a dorm pass!" I noticed the blonde guy's smirk, and new he was lying. "Nice try, bud." I was about to push past him and enter the dorm when he threw a punch at my stomach. I leapt backwards. "What's your problem you deranged--" He cut me off with another punch. He hit me somewhere on my ribs, and i stumbled backwards with retaliation. Remember your dog Brooklyn... ''I thought to myself. "Got your pass yet?" the blonde guy was grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Back off, man." I snarled back. He just came closer, egged on by his friend's cheering. Oh, if he wanted to play it like that, bring it on. When he threw another hit, i grabbed his arm and pushed him behind me, then made a break for the door. What idiots! Why did they just randomly beat up people? I slammed the door shut behind me and stared around the dorm. There was one word for it- DIRTY. Very, very DIRTY. Luckily the kids with white shirts didn't bother following me into the dorm. Good, now i could find my room. "Hey." a voice spoke up. A stocky kid with short ginger hair and freckles stood before me, not looking like he wanted a fight. "Hello." i greeted, lifting up my hand. "I'm Jimmy Hopkins." He held out his hand and i shook it, smiling. "I'm Brooklyn Kallicko" "Are you new here?" "Yeah." I shuddered. "It's not the most welcoming school ever." Jimmy gave me a sympathetic look. "It'll get much better, no worries. Do you know your way around?" I shook my head. He continued; "Do you want me to show you?" I nodded. "Thanks!" Well, at least someone's nice! '''Continue here: part 4' Category:Blog posts